1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diverter valve construction for controlling flow therethrough of a high temperature fluid and to a method of making such a valve.
2. Prior Art Statement
Diverter valve constructions capable of operating for long periods of time while controlling high temperature fluids flowing therethrough are known in the art and used in numerous applications, such as, electrical power generating stations, refineries, and the like. In such applications it is common practice to employ valve constructions having effective flow diameters ranging from roughly one foot to as much as ten feet in diameter, and even larger.
It is known in the art to provide a diverter valve construction for controlling flow therethrough of a high temperature fluid wherein the valve comprises a metal housing, a refractory lining carried by the housing and lining substantially the entire inside surface of the housing, passage means in the valve construction including an inlet passage and a pair of outlet passages, and flow control means for controlling flow of the fluid between the inlet and outlet passages.
However, diverter valve constructions which have been proposed previously to control the flow of fluid therethrough wherein such fluid may be at temperatures generally of the order of 2,000.degree. F. have various deficiencies. One deficiency with certain ones of such valve constructions is that the internal parts thereof and particularly its valve closure members and associated components tend to be rapidly eroded and/or corroded by the high temperature fluid flowing therethrough, especially in applications where such fluid has abrasive particles, and the like, entrained therein. Another deficiency is that others of such valve constructions employ comparatively slow acting valve closure members which are interdependent during operation and thus are comparatively slow acting. Another deficiency is that others of such valve constructions are often provided in comparatively expensive metal housings reducing the cost competitiveness thereof. Another deficiency is that others of such valve constructions often require complex and expensive cooling systems in order to assure satisfactory operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved diverter valve construction which is capable of satisfactory operation for a comparatively long service life while flowing fluids therethrough at temperatures of the magnitude mentioned.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of making such a valve construction.
Other aspects, embodiments, objects, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following specification, claims, and drawings.